Caroline Winchester
by Nikki Ross
Summary: Caroline Forbes is the daughter of Sheriff Liz Forbes. What her friends didn't know is that she is not the daughter of Bill Forbes. She is the daughter of John Winchester. Half-sister of Sam & Dean.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline was at the Grill with the rest of her friends. She was planning on telling them who she really was not like she had a choice she had been lying to the for awhile. She sitting there lost in thought when her phone went off she picked it up to she who it was. She smiled it was her big brother Dean Winchester. She left the table to answer it. " Dean Henry Winchester why the hell has it been over a year since you last call me." She said sternly.

" _Hey Care nice to talk to you too, two things really very simple even. One : Don't ever use my full name again and two : we're coming to town if want to see us."_ he said as Caroline heard Sam laughing in the back round.

" So you're allowed to use my full name but I can't use yours how is that fair." She asked.

" Easy answer I'm older that makes me awsome , were do want to meet up?" he said into phone.

" Um… There's this place called the grill meet me there once you spelled into Aunt Liz's ." with that she hung up and went back inside. No-one really noticed she was gone the were all doting on Elena like always . She sat back down and tapped her fingers on the table. Finally Bonnie noticed something was off with Caroline.

" Hey Care you okay ?" she asked with concern in her voice.

" Yeah , I'm fine just thinking I guess," she said with a small smile on her face. Suddenly Damon was involved in the conversation.

" Care thinking that's dangerous ," he said with a smirk.

" Oh shut the hell up you jackass no one cares about your opinion," she angrily as everyone gave her weird looks, " What I'm tired of everyone thinking of me as the dumb blonde."

" Care no one thinks that about you ever since you went to take that call you've been acting weird ," Elena said trying to calm her down.

" Oh shut you bitch why does it matter how I act or talk to people it's always going to about you," and with Caroline left. She started walking home when she noticed a particular car outside her house it was a 1967 Chevy Impala. She smiled thinking about seeing her brothers again.

Caroline ran home and up the steps. She threw open the door to see her two brothers sitting there talking to Liz.

" Sam , Dean why didn't you say you were in town already I would have been home sooner."

" Sorry Care-Bear figured we would surprise ya," Dean said. Both boys got up to hug there sister. They hugged for a second til someone knocked at the door. Caroline groaned, " Just wait one second." She went to open the door and saw Bonnie outside. " Bon what are you doing here I said I'd see you at school." Bonnie pushes her aside, " I know what you said , but you know I know who you really are Care and you said I could meet them when they came back." Caroline groaned but lead her to the living room. Sam was the first to notice she wasn't alone. " Care who's your friend?"

" This is Bonnie Bennett , Bonnie these are my older brothers that Dean," she said pointing to to the man with dark blonde hair and apple green eyes , " and that is Sam." Bonnie walked over to the men and shook their hands, " it's a pleasure to meet both of you Care told me so much about you two."

" We're just glad you see she made some friends," Dean said smirking.

" Well I'm not so sure about Elena right now given how you snapped at her," Bonnie replied. Dean looked confused but shrugged it off. There was another knock at the door Care looked like she wanted to hit someone. Either way she went to answer it with the look of anger in her eyes.

" Who ever it is go away we're busy ," she answered. She knew it was it was Damon , Elena , and Stefan. She didn't have problem with Stefan the other two just pissed her off.

" her Barbie if don't open this door I'm gonna break it down , do I make self clear," Damon said.

" Can't get in asshole Bonnie made it so I have to reinvite you in, so haha," Caroline answered through the wooden door, " Stefan can come in you two can't." Stefan opened the door and walked in leaving Damon and Elena outside. Stefan followed Carolin into the living room where saw Bonnie , Liz , and two other men.

" Stefan these are my brothers Dean and Sam Winchester , Dean , Sam the is Stefan Salvatore."

" pleasure meet you both," he said to them, " I didn't know Caroline had Brothers."

" Nice to meet you too," Sam said.

" and technically there my half brothers , but still."

" so how do you two know each other?" Dean asked.

" I dated her friend Elena for awhile."

" they broke up recently," Care added.

"So are you two a thing now?" Dean asked them.

Bonnie choked on a laugh. Liz smiled at the scene unfolding before her.

" um.. Stefan," Caroline said looking for an answer.

"No. We are not together," he said politely, " I should get home before my brother burns down the house."

Stefan gave Bonnie and Caroline a hug and left the house. Soon after Bonnie left as well leaving the family alone in the house.

" are you two hungry? I could make something to eat," Liz said standing up.

" no we're fine Liz. But thank you for asking," Sam said. She nodded and headed up stairs. When the siblings heard the door shut they sighed. Caroline walked over to her brothers and sloped them both on the back of the head.

" what was that for?" Dean asked rubbing his head.

"You two don't talk to me for a year I've been worried sick."

" we know and we're sorry. Liz said you needed to talk to us about something," Sam said.

" yeah, I need to tell you something."

" mind sharing Care," dean replied to the other blonde.

" I've had to pretend to be a vampire for about a year."


	2. Chapter 2

" You What?" they yelled in unison.

She winced figuring there was a better way of telling them then just saying it.

" Keep your voices down, do you want the whole damn town to hear you."

Dean paced the floor while Sam tried to clam him down.

" Dean maybe we should let her explain," he said trying to reason with his brother.

" Urg.. fine you have 5 minutes to explain what the hell you're talking about," she said sitting back down.

" Okay,'' she said, " So, I was in the hospital after an accident with my friends Matt and Tyler. I wasn't doing good, so Stefan brother Damon gave me his blood. This bitch Katherine pretended to be Elena and smothered me with a pillow. Somehow I didn't go into transition though. So I have to pretend to be a vampire till I find away to tell them I'm not. A vampire."

" let's get this straight you have to pretend to be a vampire because that's what your friends think you are," Dean said dumbfounded.

" yeah." She said wincing.

" Great. Just great," he said walking into the kitchen.

" Caroline we're not mad. It's just you're pretending to be what we were trained to hate and kill," Sam tried to reason.

" I know Sammy. I do, but in this town you do what you have to do to survive."

" how about we all just get some sleep. We can talk about it more in the morning." Sam said as Dean walked in.

" Oh, I forgot I have school in the morning, then I have cheer practice. But I'm free after, you guys could come pick me up and we could go to the Grill."

" Sure why not." Dean said.

" Yes. Okay. Um.. I going to head up to bed. See you in the morning."

The young blonde ran upstairs leaving the brothers in the living room. When Dean heard the door shut. He looked at his brother in shock.

" what the hell Sam?" Dean asked.

" I don't know. The least we can do is be here for her, " he replied.

" Sam, I'm not in the mood for your Dr. Phil bullshit, Okay. Our baby sister is pretending to be a monster. Something we hunt, and she said she's doing it to survive. Sam why did we leave her here?"

" we wanted her to be normal. And we wanted her to be safe."

" Yeah, I remember Samuel. But, she's only 17 she doesn't deserve this."

" Samuel? Really," His older brother rolled his eyes at him.

" not the point, Sam!"

"Dean we were younger than her when we started hunting. She's just trying to survive. Give her some credit." Sam said grabbing his stuff.

" And where are you going?" Dean asked.

" I'm going to get some sleep. You stay here and wallow in self pity, but we need sleep Dean,"

" I'm not wallowing."

" yeah you're not. Why don't you offer to drive her to school tomorrow. So you can talk to her. Instead of trying to be her dad be her older brother," Sam said going towards the steps.

Sam walked up the stairs to one of the guest rooms and threw his bag next to his bed. He took his jacket off and walked into the bathroom. Caroline was sitting at her vanity brushing her blonde hair after getting in her night clothes. Dean finishes off his glass and went upstairs. He opened the door to his room and laid down on the bed.

All three siblings sighed before they turned their lights out and went to sleep.

Elena was sitting on the couch at the boarding house with tears lightly slipping down her cheeks. Damon was softly rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

Stefan walked through the door and into the living room. Damon's head snapped up when he heard his brothers footsteps.

" Stefan, so glad you could join us," he said sarcastically.

" what has her so upset?" Stefan asked sitting down.

" oh, nothing. Just Caroline calling her a self absorbed bitch."

" right. Well, she has her reasons," he defended.

" like what? Elena is supposed to be her friend. Moat people don't call there friends self absorbed."

Stefan sighed, " some her family came I to town, and she's been on edge lately."

" that's not an excuse," Elena said joining sides with Damon. Stefan didn't respond he just stood up and walked out of the room. He walked up the stairs and into his room. He didn't feel like arguing with the two of them tonight.

He laid down on his bed. He rolled over and turned his lights out. Stefan rolled flat on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He was thinking about what Caroline's brothers had said. _Did it really look like him and Caroline were dating._ He decided not to think about it anymore. He closed his green eyes and went to sleep for the night.


End file.
